The Two Amelias
by Moonlit Tiger Lily
Summary: Amelia Pond is a determined woman. Now that she knows what she wants, she’s determined to get it. But things get more complicated when she and the Doctor encounter a replicating species in Germany, 1895. - Takes place after 'Flesh and Stone' Season 5.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who._

_The Two Amelias_

_Chapter One_

"Doctor!"

Amelia Pond ambled her way over to the center console where the Doctor piloted the TARDIS. She stumbled, putting both hands on the counter just in time to avoid a concussion. Flipping her head, she sent her ginger hair flying. She blew a stray lock out of her eyes with a huff, set her jaw, and looked at the man in question. "Doctor," she said through her teeth. "I seem to recall Doctor Song having no trouble at all flying the TARDIS in a smooth fashion that didn't resemble the spin cycle on a washing machine!"

"Doctor Song," he replied, pushing a lever into the lock position, "can fly her own TARDIS in any manner she likes. I, however, have undoubtedly had much more practice and can operate her any way I chose."

"Well," she smirked. "There's no need for pouting."

"Pouting!" He opened his mouth to tell her off, but reconsidered when he caught sight of her smile. "Time Lords do not pout."

"You just can't stand someone knowing more than you." The TARDIS lurched forward and Amy put out her hand, holding the Doctor's shoulder to keep her footing.

"You think," he cleared his throat. "She doesn't know more than me. She just knows something about my future that I don't know. Which is inconsequential considering I will soon know it myself."

"Yyyep," Amy replied. "You're peeved."

The Doctor sent his eyes heavenward in one of his multitudes of adopted human expressions. The TARDIS wheezed as it descended the last few hundred feet to the ground.

"The parking brake-"

"I know full well about the parking brake!"

To her credit, Amy waited two full beats. "Then why-"

"I like the sound it makes!"

"Oh, and I suppose you like the sound of brakes digging into rotors, as well!" They hit the ground even more roughly than normal and Amy finally lost her precarious footing, toppling forward into the Doctor. In a flurry of flailing limbs, they fell, a few miscellanea crashing to the floor around them. Amy barely had time to register the fact that she was lying prostrate over the Doctor before his eyes widened and he flipped her over and covered her body with his. The floor vibrated as an object hit the floor beside them, ringing metallically.

"First off," said the Doctor, looking down into her eyes with a bit of a smirk. "It's rather sexy that you know what rotors are." He slid his fingers over her face, moving her disheveled hair. "Second, you need to work on your balance and third," he shifted so his legs were beside her, rather than covering her. He leaned on his side, propping his head up with one hand. "Never mind," he said, pulling on his trousers, which had bunched up in the fall. "There is no third."

Amy looked up at him, still breathless and disoriented. Had she felt… she glanced down and caught him rearranging himself. Ah hah! So the Doctor _did_ have a sex drive. "I think there is a third," she said, her voice getting husky. Maybe he'd put off her attempts in her bedroom, but the Doctor obviously wanted her.

"No. No third. Just two. One, two. No more. The end."

"Why do you sound so nervous?"

"Nervous, me? No, I'm just worried that this... this…" he groped behind him, finally finding the object that had fallen and holding it up for her to see, "ceremonially headdress of the Ubaikta was damaged in the fall."

"You were, were you?"

"Oh, yes. I love this thing. Fond memories." He put it on and angled his head regally. "Looks rather like a crown, don't you think?"

"And what sort of ceremony was this headdress used in, Doctor?" she said, rising to her side and pressing the length of her body against his. "It wasn't a fertility ritual, by any chance?"

"No!" he floundered away from her and stood. "No, it was for good weather. For the crops and all."

Amy stood and stalked over to him, hips swaying. He eyed her up and down as she approached. "Pity." He jolted as he hit the center console and gripped the edge behind him with both hands. She reached up and took the crown off his head, placing it on the surface she'd backed him against. "You don't seem to like your women aggressive, Doctor. You're all…" she traced a circle on his chest with one finger "wound up."

"I don't get involved with my companions."

"Oh, now, there's something I just don't believe." The Scottish in her voice was a bit more obvious.

"I haven't slept…" he trailed off.

"How long?" she prompted, rubbing her pelvis against his. "Just how long has it been?"

"That's not something you need to know, Miss Pond."

"And yet, I am _oh_," she moaned, contorting her face in an imitation of passion, "so curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat," he whispered, his brows furrowed. His knuckles were white.

She expelled one short laugh. "That's rich, coming from you."

"Amy." He inhaled deeply and straightened his back. "You're engaged."

"I know what I want, Doctor."

"What you want," he said, sliding away from her, "is the wrong thing to do."

A/N: God, was I shocked by Amy's forwardness in 'Flesh and Stone' so I just had to write about it! More soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

The Two Amelias

Chapter Two

"Ah," sighed the Doctor in a loud, obnoxious manner. He inhaled deeply through the nose. "Giessen, Germany. 1895."

"You get all that by smelling?"

"It's more impressive that way."

Amy pursed her lips. "You have some kind of machine that tells you where and when we are, don't you."

"Course I do!" he smiled. "But what'd be the fun of looking at it? Where's the mystery, the surprise?"

"You're not exactly lacking in surprises."

He flashed a smile that made her weak in the knees before grabbing her sleeve and dragging her out the door. "Come on!"

"What's exciting about Glieben, Germany, 1895?"

"Giessen," he corrected, spreading his arms to encompass the campus. "The Justus Liebig University Giessen. And today is November eighth: the day Professor Wilhelm Röntgen discovers the X-Ray."

"Yahoo," she said sarcastically, but adventure lit her eyes. Nothing was ever dull with the Doctor. They crossed gravel to a three-story building that looked like a very large estate if not for the young men lounging about with books or goofing around. Climbing vines grew up the sides of the grey stone and poked at wood framed windows. They strode inside and stopped at an orientating sign. "You use signs?" Amy asked, incredulous.

"Course I use signs. That's what they're there for. Who doesn't use signs?"

"You guess at the year, and probably even the planet. Why would you look at a sign to figure out what floor we need?"

He sighed, hiding a smile by turning his head back to the wall. Amy huffed and turned on her heel. A young man walked toward them, eyeing her up and down.

"Excuse me," Amy said, then cleared her throat, remembering they were in Germany. "Können Sie… mir sagen, wo… Professor Röntgen. Büro. Ist?"

The Doctor turned around and looked at her with something like approval. "Impressive, Miss Pond."

Simultaneously, the man replied in what sounded like English, "I'm afraid I don't speak English, Miss."

"Are you kidding?" Amy muttered back to the Doctor. "It's been years…"

"No, no, that was decent. Of course, it was completely pointless. He didn't understand a word you said. The TARDIS translates for you, you know."

"Even on Earth? I thought it'd only be on other planets."

"How'd that be helpful? Why would it translate only some languages and not others? I wouldn't have a lazy translator in my box." He turned to the man, who was staring openly at the pair of them. "Right. Sorry about that. My lovely companion and I were just looking for Professor Röntgen." He stepped forward and flashed his slightly psychic paper, donning an official and somewhat bored expression. "Could you tell us where his office is located?"

"Of course. My name is Aldrik. If you'll just follow me…"

"Very kind." The corridors were darker since the doors were closed and there were no windows.

"Does that mean you're speaking Time Lord right now?" Amy whispered as they walked.

"Could be," he winked, then spoke up, "So, Aldrik. Anything out of the ordinary happening around here lately?"

"I'm not sure what you mean, sir."

"Anything odd? Professor behaving abnormally, students disappearing, hissing in the walls…"

"Nothing like that, sir," said Aldrik with an awkward glance over his shoulder at the Doctor.

"Then what was it?" Amy prodded.

"Miss?"

"You said there was nothing like _that_, implying something odd did happen."

Aldrik furrowed his brow. "I did say that, but I didn't mean to imply." He shook his head. "Nothing odd has been happening. Not that I have noticed." Amy looked suspicious, but the Doctor nodded and Aldrik continued, "Miss, I mean no insult, but your attire is rather unusual."

Amy looked down, taking in a green sweatshirt and denim skirt. Dingy laces held together her favorite blue Converse sneakers. "Oh, I…"

"That shade of green suits her. Don't you think, Aldrik? It brings out her eyes."

Amy's stomach flipped.

"Yes," the young man replied, swallowing. "Spectacular eyes. Here we are," he swept an arm and yet another corridor. "The professor's office is down this way. If you'll excuse me."

Amy watched him quickly pace away. "He couldn't wait to get rid of us, could he?"

The Doctor made no reply, but headed down the hall, checking the names lettered on the office doors. "Here we go." Cheerfully, he gripped the handle and strode inside.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the lovely comments! Let me know how I do with the blending Romance and Adventure since, as someone pointed out, most people don't do both.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

The Two Amelias

Chapter Three

The Doctor swung the door open, eyes twinkling as he scented adventure. He took one striding step into Professor Röntgen's office before the door clanged against a file cabinet and slammed back, colliding with the Doctor's shoulder. He rubbed it absently, looking around at the cluttered, claustrophobic room, and shook his head at the bearded man inside. "They have got to give you a bigger office," he pronounced, shaking his head. "This is pitiful. You're about to be a big name, after all. You deserve an office bigger than a cupboard."

"Do I know you?" the professor asked, pen still in hand, poised above a sheet of paper.

"Ah, introductions." The Doctor stepped forward, hand outstretched. He displayed the slightly psychic paper with his left. "I'm the Doctor and this is my companion, Miss Pond."

"Professor Röntgen, as I'm sure you've gathered. What can I do for you?"

The Doctor wandered, hands clasped behind his back. "What's this you've got here?" he questioned, poking about a chaotic tabletop.

"Is this a light bulb?" Amy asked, staring at the oddly elongated shape.

"It's a Crookes tube," the professor explained. Perhaps he would have been irritated, but excitement shone on his face. "I've just discovered an unknown ray. I've been writing all morning."

The Doctor moved to a screen and leaned close. He took out his sonic screwdriver and probed a bit. "Ah, you painted it with Barium platinocyanide. Very nice."

Röntgen flushed. "I was studying cathode rays with this screen and the Crookes tube over here when I noticed a faint green glow from the screen."

The Doctor grinned. "And that's when you discovered the X Rays."

"I'm sorry?"

Amy coughed and the Doctor shook his head. "I mean, you said they were unknown, so the X is from unknown, right?"

"Yes, of course. In any case, this green glow actually goes _through_ the other objects on my desk."

"Fascinating."

Amy stifled a yawn. The men ignored her.

"Is there anything the light can't travel through?" continued the Doctor, a smile on his face.

"I haven't done much in the way of testing. It's only been a few hours…"

Amy gestured toward the door. "I'm just going to…" No one looked up, so she rolled her eyes and left the room, looking for a restroom.

* * *

_Nothing with the Doctor stayed dull for long, _Amy thought as she washed her hands. _But that didn't mean there was never a dull moment. _Her eyes had practically glazed over back there. It was enough to make her wish she'd brought a book. Heaving a sigh, she pushed open the door to the hallway. A second later, she nearly jumped out of her skin as Aldrik, the young man that had shown them the way to the professor's office, reappeared. She was instantly alert. The Doctor hadn't been worried about him, and that was probably the only reason she wasn't running away and screaming from the seemingly innocuous man. But she'd gotten a weird vibe from him that set her on edge.

"Aldrik," she said, feigning geniality. "I thought you ran off. What brings you back?"

"Oh, just curiosity, I suppose." His speech was normal enough, but he was standing too stiffly. "It's not every day you meet people with highly unconventional clothing, who speak oddities in whispers," he inclined his head and narrowed his eyes at her. "Who pay a visit to a professor on the very day that he makes a notable discovery."

Amy ran a hand over her hair and pulled it over one shoulder, fiddling with the ends. "Oh, that? Well, Professor Röntgen had sent for us after he made his discovery. The Doctor is something of an expert, after all."

"The professor made no correspondence," Aldrik said, his face growing dark. Amy backed up a step. "We've been watching him all day."

"Who is we?"

Ignoring her, Aldrik stepped closer, smirking as fear flooded her face. "Why did you lie, Miss Pond?"

"Listen," she blinked several times and cleared her throat. "If I don't get back in that office any minute, the Doctor is going to come looking for me. And trust me, you don't want to get between us." She backed away, patting her skirt and wishing she'd kept a pocket knife or something. She scanned the hall, looking for a fire hydrant, a chair, anything she could pound him over the head with.

"I wouldn't worry about the Doctor, if I were you." His eyes flickered to the man behind her, but before she could turn her head, arms encircled her from behind. A cloth was pressed over her mouth, nose, even one eye. His hand pressed too hard, crushing her nose to one side. She breathed out, hot air coating the cloth and pressing back on her face. She flailed, kicking Aldrik in the shin, chest, groin, but she couldn't see him, and none of this affected the man restraining her. Her head started pounding and she sucked in a breath, unable to resist any longer. Slowly, the black crept in around her eyes and her body sank into stillness.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

The Two Amelias

Chapter Four

Glancing around the overstuffed office, the Doctor frowned. Amy was gone. Vaguely, he remembered she had said something about leaving, but how long ago had that been? He'd gotten hung up with the Crookes tubes and 'discovering' the properties of Röntgen's new X-Ray. Well, he'd just have to go and find her, he sighed. In a moment or two. She was probably fine and she would be fine on her own for a few more minutes at the very least.

* * *

Amy regained consciousness slowly. Her eyes opened to a sight something like a surrealist painting. Her head pounded and she tried harder to focus, realizing eventually that she was being carried down a flight of stairs. There was a static, roaring noise and the sound of metal clanking, faintly. She groaned weakly and tried to pull an arm away. It barely moved.

"She's waking up," spoke a man she didn't know.

"We're nearly there anyway."

She set her jaw when she recognized Aldrik's voice. Anger flooded her system, as did adrenaline. It didn't matter too much because she could barely move, but it was there nonetheless. Amy's head lolled to one side as they stopped in front of a door. The man holding her feet dropped them to the floor and pulled out his keys, leaving her slumped toward the floor in a ridiculous L shaped position as Aldrik continued to hold her under the arms. After opening the door, the second man grabbed her feet again and they pulled her through.

"Guh kih oo tuh," Amy garbled a threat.

"Hush, now," Aldrik told her. "We're not going to hurt you."

Her response was indignant despite her lack of energy and could only be interpreted as "Oh, is that so?" The roaring had gotten steadily louder until Amy realized they were in a boiler room. The clanking was the flux of metal changing temperatures. Sweat broke out on her forehead. Not only was it warm, but any proper fan of horror movies knew that boiler rooms were to be avoided at all costs.

"Honestly," he replied, having correctly guessed at her meaning. "Drugging and kidnapping you and the others is completely necessary. We aren't harming you, really. Just detaining. And we wouldn't even be doing that if we had another choice."

Amy attempted a snort. Her palms felt hot and her limbs ached. She hoped that was a good sign. She should be thinking up a plan now, while she was incapacitated. Instead, her mind was foggy and pounding, robbing her of concentration. _Think! _she told herself, but the closest she got was debating just how bad things could get before the Doctor realized she was missing.

* * *

After one embarrassing mishaps with a young secretary in the powder room, the Doctor decided Amy had indeed not gone to use the facilities. At the very least, she was not there now. He kept his eyes peeled on the way back to the TARDIS, but she was not there either. And why would she be? Why stay cooped up in a blue box when exciting things were happening? He scanned likely places: the commons, cafeteria, even the library expecting to see her long lashes batting at some infatuated boy. The longer he went without finding her, the more worry tugged at him. She was a strong, independent woman, but anyone could get into trouble when traveling with the Doctor. Once again, he fisted his hands and cursed himself for allowing himself another companion. Not knowing what else to do, he returned to Röntgen's office, hoping Amy had returned.

"Is something wrong?" Röntgen asked when the Doctor closed the door softly. "You look grim."

"You haven't seen the young woman I came here with, by chance?"

"No, no, I'm afraid I haven't."

" I have a terrible feeling something's happened to her," he said, running his fingers through his hair. "She's always wandering off – even when I tell her not to. More trouble than she's worth, really."

"Ah…" chuckled the professor as he smiled. "I once knew a young lady who I also thought was too much trouble."

"Did you now?"

"Yes. And I married her, too."

The Doctor chuckled nervously. "Yes, well, that's not how things are with Amy."

"You're eyes tell a different story, Doctor."

* * *

The two men stripped Amy naked. She cursed and fought the entire time to the best of her ability, but they managed anyway. They disrobed her clinically, she noticed, without interest. She felt strangely slighted by their disinterest. She was an attractive woman, damn it. But even so, she was relieved they didn't try to force her.

They lied her naked body on the cold floor and left her staring at her fingers splayed across the porous concrete. She lifted her head an inch, perhaps, but still didn't have enough muscle control. She sighed, but it came out something like a sob. _As soon as this damned drug wears off, _she swore to herself, _I'm going to kick the living tar out of those wankers. _But they didn't leave her there for long. They came back, each holding a ten gallon plastic bucket and one stood on either side of her. Her hair was in her eyes, her cheek pressed into the floor, but still she saw as they wordlessly began to pour a clear gelatinous substance over her. She screamed in fear and fury. They flipped her onto her back and coated her thoroughly and she screamed until her face was covered.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

The Two Amelias

Chapter Five

When Amy came to, she was still covered in a gel that reminded her entirely too much of KY jelly. Her shoulders ached and she wiggled them only to find they were suspended above her. She blinked her eyes a few times and looked up as if she couldn't comprehend it until she saw. And then she did see: her wrists were lashed together with a thick, abrasive rope as were her ankles, preventing her from kicking. To her horror, she found that the two men who had coated her were now sloughing the gel off and depositing it back into the buckets.

"You sick perverts!" she yelled, raking her body this way and that. It was all she could do to fight back and, though it pulled at her already aching shoulders, she continued to do so until she thought they'd dislocate. The drugs had worn off now, leaving her capable of fighting back, but still sluggish and with a throbbing head.

"Let me go!" she continued. "Find someone else for your demented fantasies. Not that you'll ever find anyone willing to do this because you two are seriously insane!"

"Please stay calm, Miss Pond. We'll be done in a moment." He scraped the gel from her toes and, though she squirmed and fought, she didn't laugh at the tickling it caused. The situation was too serious for that.

"You know my _name?_ How the bleeding hell do you know my name?"

"Your Time Lord spoke it," replied Aldrik.

Amy's jaw dropped. Hoarsely, she uttered, "How do you know that?"

He continued, "Imagine! A Time Lord appears when we most need him. It is so like the stories we've heard. The last of the Time Lords, flying around in his TARDIS, saving those who need saving." That was the answer. She and the Doctor had discussed the TARDIS in front of this conniving little twit.

"Yeah," Amy asserted sharply. "He saves those who need saving and he destroys those who deserve destroying. I hate to burst your bubble, _Aldrik_, but in this story, you're the bad guy!"

"Oh, no, Miss Pond," he said, standing and looking her in the eye. He whispered, "We are not the bad guy. We only wish to go home."

"Well, you're going the wrong way about it!"

"This is the only way we could have gone. Desperate times, I believe the saying goes, call for desperate measures." Aldrik picked up the bucket, bringing it to the far end of the room, leaving her relatively alone with the man still removing goo from her left calf and foot.

"Please," she whispered. "You've got to see this is wrong. Please get me out of here."

Then something horrifying happened. The man stood at precisely the same time Aldrik turned to face her and they spoke as one. "Our survival is not wrong, Miss Pond," they chorused. "You are necessary to our survival."

* * *

Professor Röntgen had fallen asleep not long after Aldrik brought tea. The young man had offered some to the Doctor, but he'd refused, going out again to look for Amy. He'd long since started scanning for anything unusual, but everything kept leading back to Professor Röntgen's office.

"That makes no sense!" he insisted to his screwdriver. "There's nothing abnormal about X-Rays!" Sheepishly, he glanced at the professor and saw the man was still asleep in his chair. "Out like a light. All right, you," he said, addressing his screwdriver once more. "If you insist on giving me the round-about, I'll have to find her the old fashioned way. Looking." He tucked his screwdriver into his breast pocket and closed the door quietly on his way out.

* * *

Amy fell to the floor of a dimly lit supply closet and stood immediately, but not before they closed and locked the door behind her. She threw herself at the door, attacking it with fists, knees, feet. "You let me out of here this instant or so help me God I will make you regret every instant of your miserable existences!"

"Existence," said a voice from the corner. Chills rode up her naked spine, even though this room was as boiling hot as the last had been. That voice was familiar. It was…

Aldrik rose and took a step toward her. All too aware of her nakedness, she shied away and pressed herself toward the door, eyes darting around for a weapon. She grabbed a mop and aimed it at him, dried strands slapping at her leg.

"They're a collective species," he said, holding up his hands to show they were empty. "That's what the gel is. It's them. There's only one of them even though they have more than one body."

"Stay away, you," she warned, shaking the mop for emphasis. "I don't know how you got in here… or how you changed clothes so fast, but-"

"I'm not him," he insisted. "Or rather, he's not me. He's the thing. They just stole my likeness."

"What _are_ you talking about?"

"The gel…" he said at length. "I don't know how, but they cloned me."


End file.
